


The story of their love

by Charley_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, On Set, bottom!misha, single Misha, single jensen, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charley_writes/pseuds/Charley_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha lover jensen like he's never loved before, and jensen loved him the same way. But can they survive the twists and turns that relationships have, like meeting the parents, or having the sexy time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of their love

It was finally happening, the fans were getting what they wanted... Destiel. But Misha couldn't concentrate on his lines, he was just staring at Jensen, waiting to kiss him. Jared knew that Misha liked Jensen, he has told him after the season 6 finale had been filmed. And jared knew that he couldn't tell Jensen that Misha liked him, it would ruin Misha and his relationship. 

They had got past the initial Kiss between Dean and Cas and it hadn't been as awkward as Misha thought Jensen Might've made it. But now they were doing the bed scene, where Cas was cuddled up to dean, not giving a care in the world about anything or anyone else. Misha knew this wouldn't not go to plan.

"RIGHT PLACES EVERYONE" the director yelled and Misha and Jensen got into the bed. They were both shirtless- which wasn't helping Misha to focus, and under the covers, Misha could feel himself becoming more nervous and sleepy. "ACTION". Jensen started to run his hand up Misha's leg as he delivered his line (quite brilliantly may I add) and now for Cas' line... "I... Dean..." Misha couldn't make the line leave his lips. He could feel his face heat up with every pair of eyes on him. 

And in that moment, he ripped the covers off and ran as far away from there as he could. As far away from the judging eyes and their laughing grins. Misha found his way to his trailer, and put on a shirt. Misha's trailer was slightly smaller than Jensen or Jared's, but it was nice and had fan art all around it. Misha jumped into his single bed at the back of the trailer and aloud a few tears to slip down his face.

"Misha?" Jensen knocked on his door and called out his name, sounding worried. "Misha... Dude... Are you okay?" Of course he wasn't okay, but before Misha could say anything, Jensen had aloud himself in and was standing by his bed, looking at the pile of covers surrounding Misha. With a slightly sadder look, Jensen asked "are you sure you're ready for the scene... If you're not, we can move..."   
"No!" Misha managed to make out. He wasn't going to be the cause of something the fans had wanted so dearly. "Then what is it?" Jensen asked. It had suddenly clicked in Jensen mind and he asked "is it me?" To which Misha replied "...y..yes" Jensen's heart broke as that word left his mouth. But the he had an idea, he crouched down by Misha's bed and slid his has under the covers. "Tell me if you want me to stop" Jensen so carefully whispered as his hand came around to stroke Misha's face. "W..what are you d..doing?" Misha asked, but not wanting it to stop. "Jared told me before about you and me... Misha, is that true?" Misha took a moment to asses the situation... He thought that being honest was the best thing, but what if Jensen didn't like him back, but he was making the first move, but he might be playing a prank, but... "Yes."

Did he just say those words... "Yes" he said again, a little more certain this time. As quickly and quietly as he could, Jensen got into bed with Misha, and snuggled down. Misha tucked his arms around him as he lay on his side, Jensen on his back and... Just laid there, and fell asleep.

They must have been asleep for a while as when they woke up, jared was stood at the foot of the bed, the only words he muttered was "fucking finally" and he left. 

Both men looked at each other and Jensen said " I love you" to which Misha replied " I love you too" and they went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that for a first chapter, all comment are welcome and I would love to know how you think the next chapter should go?


End file.
